North Vision Song Contest 21
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 20 |nex = 22 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} North Vision Song Contest 21, often referred to as NVSC 21, will be the twenty-first edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will take place in Prague after Lenny won the twentieth edition with her song 'Hell.o'. The contest will consist out of two semi-finals held on 19 November 2016 and 26 November 2016 and a Grand Final held in December 2016. Forty-seven countries will participate in the contest. This is includes Serbia, who returns after an one-edition absence, and Hong Kong, who was a special guest last edition after winning the Associate Broadcoaster Final. However, seven countries also announced their withdrawal. Algeria and Slovenia, who are absent for the first time since the twelfth edition, Azerbaijan, who is absent for the first time since the fiftheenth edition, Finland who will be absent for the first time since their début in the first edition, Iceland, who are absent for the first time since the sixteenth edition, Ireland, who returned last edition after not participating in the nineteenth edition, Kazakhstan, who will be absent for the first time since the sixth edition, and Montenegro, who, despite originally planning to participate, will be absent for the first time since the seventeenth edition, Location The Czech Republic is a nation state in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the northeast. The Czech Republic covers an area of 78,866 square kilometres (30,450 sq mi) with mostly temperate continental climate. It is a unitary parliamentary republic, has 10.5 million inhabitants and the capital and largest city is Prague, with over 1.2 million residents. The Czech Republic includes its historical territories of Bohemia, Moravia, and Czech Silesia The Czech Republic joined NATO in 1999 and the European Union in 2004; it is a member of the United Nations, the OECD, the OSCE, and the Council of Europe. It is a developed country with an advanced, high income economy and high living standards. The UNDP ranks the country 14th in inequality-adjusted human development. The Czech Republic also ranks as the 6th most peaceful country, while achieving strong performance in democratic governance. It has the lowest unemployment rate in the European Union. Participating countries Forty-seven countries will participate in the edition. One country returned to the contest; Serbia, who last took part in the nineteenth edition, returned to the contest after a one-edition break. Hong Kong was also granted a second participation in the contest after they achieved a top six place in the anniversary edition where they competed as a guest. However, seven countries withdrew from the edition; Azerbaijan, Finland, Iceland, Ireland, Kazakhstan, Montenegro and Slovenia all withdrew from the edition, each one for different reasons. Algeria initially announced their withdrawal from the contest but later announced that they would take part in the edition. Returning artists Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena was internally selected to represent FYR Macedonia for third time; she has previously represented the country in the fifth edition as a solo artist and in the seventh edition along with Darko Ilievski. Ewa Farna, who previously competed in the fourth edition for the Czech Republic, returned to represent the country for second time. Zoë returned to represent Austria for second time after last taking part in the sixteenth edition. Oonagh previously represented Liechtenstein in the eighth and Ireland in the seventeenth edition. Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : On 26 September 2016, AzTV announced that their participation is currently uncertain due to a potential third participation in the Pre-Qualification Round and their current financial situation, as well as internal issues between the broadcaster and the NBU. Following the revelation of Armenia's song, AzTV withdrew from the contest in protest at the allowance of a political entry in the competition. * : After no longer being entitled to take part in the twentieth edition due to sanctions given by the NBU, Egypt will not be able to participate in this edition either. * : YLE decided to withdraw from the twenty-first edition to focus on other projects within the broadcaster. * : On 27 August 2016, it was announced by RÚV that Iceland would not take part in the twenthy-first edition of the contest due to financial issues and a lack of interest the broadcaster is facing. However, a return in the twenty-second edition is expected. * : It was announced on 18 September 2016 that Ireland would be withdrawing from the contest due to lack of time and interest. * : On 26 September 2016, NTK announced it would be withdrawing from the contest, stating that the cost of participation is too high, and also due to the disappointing result in Tirana last edition. * : On 16 October 2016, it was announced, that Monaco would be taking a break for another edition. A return in a future edition is still not ruled out. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, RTCG announced on 15 October 2016 that the country would be withdrawing from the edition. The broadcaster cited financial difficulties as the reason of their withdrawal. A return in the following editions is not certain. * : On 27 August 2016, RTV SLO announced that they will be withdrawing from the contest, due to the small budget. They also said that Slovenia won't be able to host the contest in case of a win. Nearly a month later, Folx also confirmed that they will not take over the participation of Slovenia in the competition. External links *Forum Category:Editions